Deusa do Condomínio
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Aldebaran e seus momentos de devaneios sobre uma certa musa que é sua vizinha. UA. Seu Jorge - Mina do Condomínio.


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Deusa do Condomínio_' também não me pertence, e sim, ao _Seu Jorge_.

Esta é uma fic censura livre.

O celular tocou. A musiquinha ficou ecoando pelo quarto, em todos os cantos. Ficava desafiando o sono de Aldebaran, que espremeu os olhos, perturbado. Tinha mesmo que ir trabalhar? O volume aumentou. Arreganhou os lábios num grito quase mudo e pegou o dito cujo. Seis horas. Da manhã. Passou as mãos no rosto e finalmente abriu os olhos escuros. Ficou ali, deitado, olhando para o teto. Por alguns minutos. Foi quando tomou coragem e levantou-se.

Ajeitando a gravata, descia as escadas. Tá, o que mais podia fazer, senão trabalhar como um segurança? Era bem útil. Seus dois metros de altura intimidavam qualquer um. Os braços largos, a expressão austera também faziam a diferença. Quando abriu a porta do prédio, soltou um longo suspiro. Lá estava ela. Linda como sempre... Os cabelos azuis, curtos, presos em uma trança. As mechas da franja caindo sobre os olhos escuros, que estavam ocupados, olhando para o chão. Mas, ao chegar à porta, não pôde deixar de perceber a presença de Aldebaran. Afinal, quem deixaria?

Ele sorriu. Ela o fitou, com um certo desdém. O que ele queria, afinal? Era aquilo todos os dias. Ela sempre esquecia alguma coisa no apartamento, voltava pra ir pegar e dava de cara com aquele homem imenso descendo as escadas. E ele sempre a olhava do mesmo jeito. Um olhar de quem quer descobrir o que você está pensando. Com uma expressão séria, ela balançou os fios azuis e retomou seu rumo, deixando um apaixonado Aldebaran para trás que, ainda segurando a porta, viu ela passar... O rebolado dela, tão suave. Ela era tão pequenina... Tão linda, sensual e encantadora... Quem era ela?

_Tô namorando aquela mina  
Mas não sei se ela me namora  
Mina maneira do condomínio  
Lá do bairro onde eu moro_

Ficou ali, parado. Esperando ela voltar. Sempre voltava. Afrouxou a gravata. Era impressão sua ou o tempo havia esquentado?

_Tô namorando aquela mina  
Mas não sei se ela me namora  
Mina maneira do condomínio  
Lá do bairro onde eu moro_

E lá vinha ela. Tinha que saber o nome. Daquela mulher impressionante! O busto envolto em uma blusa social branca. Todos os botões fechados. Todos. Inclusive os dos punhos. Uma saia preta justa, até os joelhos. Um sapato de bico, alto, branco. Meia-calça. Completamente formal. Os óculos lhe caíam bem no rostinho delicado. Carregava uma pasta azul no braço direito, enquanto o braço esquerdo balançava juntamente com o corpo. E que corpo...

_Seu cabelo me alucina  
Sua boca me devora  
Sua voz me ilumina  
Seu olhar me apavora_

Um corpo tão perfeito como o pôr-do-sol. Ela chegou mais perto da porta e levantou os olhos pra ele, novamente. O que aquele cara ainda fazia ali?

_Me perdi no seu sorriso  
Nem preciso me encontrar  
Não me mostre o paraíso  
Que, se eu for, não vou voltar_

Mas já estava no Paraíso. Tentou abrir os lábios e perguntar o nome dela... Mas a mulher, um ar severo, segurou no enorme punho de Aldebaran, e o afastou da porta, fazendo com que esta se mexesse. O sorriso nos lábios do homem murchou, enquanto ela passou por ele. Impassível. Mas, aquela expressão não durou muito tempo.

_Pois eu vou_

_Eu vou..._

_Eu vou_

_Eu vou..._

Vendo-a passar, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, decidiu que não a perderia. Não daquela vez. Segurou a porta e viu ela conversar com o porteiro. Era a hora.

_Eu digo "oi", ela nem nada  
Passa na minha calçada  
Dou bom dia ela nem liga...  
Se ela chega, eu paro tudo  
Se ela passa, eu fico doido  
E, se vem vindo, eu faço figa..._

Aldebaran largou a porta e foi até ela, que estava de costas para ele, olhando a avenida. Segurou delicadamente o pulso da moça que, assustada, virou-se, os óculos quase caindo do rosto. Quando viu quem era, sua expressão tornou-se algo como um grito de ódio.

_Eu mando um beijo, ela não pega  
Pisco o olho, ela se nega  
Faço pose, ela não vê!  
Jogo charme, ela ignora  
Chego junto, ela sai fora  
Eu escrevo, ela não lê...!_

Ele perguntou, com uma voz um tanto quanto sedutora, qual era o nome da moça. Ela, assustada, tremeu ligeiramente. Jamais imaginava que a voz dele pudesse ser tão... misteriosa. Ajeitando os óculos à moldura de seu rosto, sussurrou algo. Mino. Mas que nome... encantador! _Mino_, repetiu o homem, balbuciando. Ela ainda ficou olhando-o. Que cara mais estranho!

_Minha mina  
Minha amiga  
__-Minha namorada-  
Minha gata  
Minha sina  
-Do meu condomínio-  
Minha musa  
Minha vida  
-Minha Monalisa-  
Minha Vênus  
Minha deusa  
-Quero seu fascínio!-_

Ainda sorrindo, ele soltou o braço da jovem que, com o cenho franzido, ajeitou a pasta no colo e deu alguns passos para fora do condomínio. Foi até a metade da calçada olhando para ele, enquanto o homem balbuciava mais uma vez o seu nome. Passou a mão na saia e partiu. Sem olhar para trás. Mas, quando chegou à esquina e estava prestes a atravessar a rua, permitiu-se sorrir de um jeito tímido. Quem era ele?

_Minha mina  
Minha amiga  
__-Minha namorada-  
Minha gata  
Minha sina  
-Do meu condomínio-  
Minha musa  
Minha vida  
-Minha Monalisa-  
Minha Vênus  
Minha deusa  
-Quero seu fascínio!-_

Ainda com os olhos sonhadores, Aldebaran encostou-se no muro, cabeça levantada, ficou a observar as nuvens. Uma delas, ele podia jurar que tinha o formato de um coração. Riu alto, de um jeito extremamente bobo, o que o levou a ser observado de um jeito curioso pelo porteiro. O 'armário-humano' baixou os olhos e fitou o porteiro. Acenou levemente para o companheiro e saiu. Atravessou a rua, assoviando uma canção. Uma música para sua musa Mino.

_Minha mina  
Minha amiga  
__-Minha namorada-  
Minha gata  
Minha sina  
-Do meu condomínio-  
Minha musa  
Minha vida  
-Minha Monalisa-  
Minha Vênus  
Minha deusa  
-Quero seu fascínio!-_

**FIM!**

**N.A.:**Fic extremamente curta e boba, mas só pra mostrar que eu acho essa música deveras cute! E que, AldebaranxMino, eu aprovo! (Y) fissurada em casais inusitados Espero que alguém leia e goste! Se bem que eu faço esses testículos só pra mim, mesmo... xD Beijinhos e comentem!

**P.S.:** música: Mina do Condomínio – Seu Jorge


End file.
